The Emerging of a Leader
by Vana Burke
Summary: Arwen finds herself horribly alone when both Legolas and Aragorn are badly wounded. Warning: Chapter four on takes a very much more relaxed, humorous turn than the previous three.
1. On Their Own?

                        "I must get help!" Arwen shouted as loudly as she could. But her  throat constricted horribly on the last word. _Help. They were the only ones around for many miles. It was a small blessing, as this way no obstacle should be formed by orcs or other enemies. Only mother nature was a sturdy barrier._

            She knelt beside the two fallen- one elf, one man. She had laid them on a soft patch of  grass in the forest. Legolas stirred slightly.

            "Legolas- awaken!" she whispered fervently. Accomplished as she was, Arwen doubted her skills- she had not come across a situation like this in all her years. Legolas's eyes snapped open.

            "Arwen," the word was heavy on his lips. 

            "You're awake," she breathed. She hadn't expected him to be awake so soon. "Where are you hurt?" she asked, getting down to business. If an orc's arrow had pierced him, its poison would have already started seeping into his bloodstream. He pointed to the bloody gash on his thigh.

            "Their swords are sharper than I thought," Legolas smiled slightly.

            "Wait here," Arwen whispered and took a last sad look at the unconscious Aragorn. She fled to the nearby spring. Filling up her jar with pure spring water, she rushed back to the clearing. Tripping over her dress, she treated the forest to a string of Elvish curses. Why hadn't she changed before leaving?

            "I've never heard you say such a thing," remarked Legolas wryly, who was sitting propped against a tree. 

            "The sight of you two unconscious can do things to an Elf," replied Arwen. "Now let me fix that nasty cut of yours." She began pouring water gently over the wound. Legolas winced. "I'm sorry," she said, back to her normal state of calm. "I must do this." She cleansed the wound of any dirt or foreign material, murmuring Elvish healing words to make sure the wound was completely clean. She dug into Legolas's pack for a fresh change of his clothes to find all were dirty. 

            "Shouldn't you wash these?" she scolded him, trying to hold back a laugh.

            "I haven't time," he said defensively.

            "It's alright," she soothed him. She spoke an ancient word in Elvish and the clothes were clean. She handed them to the staring Legolas. "You have Elvish magic?" he asked. She nodded.

            "Only a little. It's not much."

            "But it is there," he replied firmly. His eyes started to droop. "Your presence..." he murmured, drifting off to sleep, "... is comforting." His eyes closed all the way, and for a second Arwen saw in him the shadow of the young boy he had once been. Now, he was an Elf in his prime, but had already seen sights she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. But the child in him, visible to Arwen for a moment, was untouched and pure. It was then she realized how innocent he was.

            She glanced at Aragorn, he was still unconscious. Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable trampling of  far off orcs. She unsheathed her dagger and notched an arrow in her bow. They shouldn't arrive for an hour or so, she thought. But she was wrong. The noise was getting steadily louder. She saw movement in the trees. She let her arrow fly. The orc it hit squealed and landed on the forest floor with a thud. She pressed her ear quickly to the ground. Twelve more were coming. The odds weren't good. How was she supposed to kill a dozen orcs _and defend her two unconscious charges? ___

_            Magic, something in the forest whispered to her. She whirled around to face that something, but only the trees greeted her. __Use your magic, it breathed._

            Arwen obeyed. Walking quickly around Legolas and Aragorn, she muttered Elvish words fiercely. Legolas and Aragorn were now hidden from the view of the orcs. She finished and turned around just in time to spot a dozen orcs come thrashing through the forest. She let five arrows fly, one after another, and they all hit their targets. Seven were still running. She hit five more, but the last two were getting closer. She held her dagger tightly, preparing to strike, but the orcs were dead before they reached her. Razor sharp blades were embedded in their backs. They were not hers. Suddenly, the clip-clopping of a horse's hooves startled her. The aura surrounding this horse and its rider was not dark and shadowed like the Ring Wraiths. It was light and hopeful. There was movement in the trees. She caught sight of long blonde hair flying back, it was definitely human. But still, she raised her bow. "Do you come as friend or foe?" she called out. 

            "Do you take me as an enemy?" a soft female voice replied. It was someone she didn't expect to find in the forests of Mirkwood.


	2. He's Not Alright

            "Eowyn!" Arwen shouted joyfully. "What brings you to these forests so far from your home?"

            "A scout brought word that Legolas and Aragorn did not return home from the battle. I set off to find you, and soon found myself following the orcs. I'm sorry I didn't kill them earlier. 13 to 1 is not good odds."

            "You're telling me." Arwen's tone was serious, but her eyes sparkled with happiness.

            Eowyn glanced at the two bodies in the clearing. She gasped as she recognized them to be Legolas and Aragorn.

            "How did this happen?" 

            "It was at the battle. Anyone within miles could hear the painful sounds of battle. Swords crashed against each other. A steady stream of arrows flew everywhere." Arwen trembled as she recalled the memory.

            "Legolas and Aragorn had been separated. Aragorn was down beneath, killing Orcs. His sword was flailing wildly. Legolas let arrows fly continuously. But in the midst of the battle, Aragorn's senses were dulling. The battle had been raging for hours, and though he was experienced and strong, he had begun to tire. Thus, he did not notice a few Orcs heading towards him with their daggers drawn. When he realized that, it was too late. He was badly beaten by the Orcs, the first time in his life. Legolas noticed this, and ran swiftly to Aragorn's side. Orcs began to swarm over the two." Arwen and Eowyn were silent. Eowyn knew well what Arwen was going to say. 

            "I found them," Arwen said weakly, "in the battlefield after the Orcs were defeated. The army had left. Aragorn and Legolas had been thought dead, and were close enough to it."  

            Suddenly, Aragorn stirred. Arwen practically flew to his side. His clothes were soaked with sweat. She peeled off his sticky shirt and her face darkened. There were bruises everywhere. Dried blood formed caked layers on his chest. She didn't want to imagine how his legs would be. Dark red stains had already soaked through and fouled his pants. She couldn't stop a cry from escaping her mouth. Aragorn was nearly dead.

            She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She willed herself to tear her eyes from Aragorn and saw Eowyn's compassionate face before her.

            "I'll leave you with-" Eowyn could not say the name of Arwen's fading love. "-him. I'll patrol what I guess is now our campgrounds."

            Campgrounds, Arwen thought. These are no campgrounds. These will be burial sights. 

            She felt herself getting angry. Her cheeks were flushed against her pale face. Her fingers trembled, tears welled up in her eyes. She would not let them fall. 

            Aragorn opened his eyes slowly. He brought a bloody and battered hand to her cheek. "Angels," he said deliriously. Then his eyes snapped shut, and he was falling into the depths of unconsciousness. 

            Arwen gently laid a hand on his chest. He shuddered. "I'm sorry," she whispered, although she knew he couldn't hear her. She knew her everyday magic would not be enough for him. It was time for her last resort: a magic no one knew she had but herself. Things like this are best kept secret, she thought. She closed her eyes and whispered hoarsely in Elvish, "Bring him back- back to the light..." She felt her energy transferring to Aragorn's nearly lifeless body. He was emerging from the shadow...

            She stood shakily, overwhelmed from how tired the healing left her. It was then she noticed the tops of the trees were getting farther away. She collapsed.

            Eowyn found Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas an hour later in an even odder form than when she had left. Legolas was awake. Aragorn looked better. She saw the drowsiness in his eyes but his open wounds had started healing. But Arwen was on the ground, her eyes eerily open, and murmuring something in Elvish.  Aragorn and Legolas were sitting beside her.  Aragorn looked up at her sharply.

            "Where have you been?" he snapped angrily, his eyes blazing. Eowyn was taken aback.

            "I was patrolling the campground," she replied stiffly, the surprise in her voice easily detectable. 

            Aragorn was silent. "I'm sorry," said Aragorn in a softer tone. "It's just- I would feel at fault if Arwen was hurt because of me."            

            "It's not your fault," said Eowyn gently. "How are _you doing?" she nodded Legolas._

            "Much better," said Legolas. "I'm going now to the pond." He retreated and pulled off his shirt. Eowyn gasped.  His whole chest and back was covered with bruises and assorted wounds, though not as graphic as Aragorn's. 

            "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, concerned. Legolas nodded firmly.

            Just then, Arwen opened her eyes and moaned a little.

            "Are you alright?" Eowyn asked. "You took a bit of a drop there."

            "I'll be okay." Eowyn motioned for her and Arwen to sit, and she told her of everything she had seen during her patrol- nothing. Just the forest and her creatures, nothing odd. But something was amiss when an hour later, Legolas hadn't returned from the pond. 

            "Perhaps we should go check on him?" suggested Eowyn. Arwen nodded, and they set off for the pond. The first sight they saw was a dazzling display of light. The sun shimmered on the pond's surface, bouncing everywhere and dotting the forest with sparkles. But the one place that was not glittering was the place it would matter most- Legolas. He was face down on the ground, and seemed to have no intention of getting up.


	3. Good to See You

            Arwen leaned forward, trying to figure out what had caused Legolas's fall.  But what Legolas saw was thousands of Orcs from the battle, heading straight towards him.  He groped fervently for his bow and arrow, but it wasn't there. His breath was coming in raggedy gasps, his heart rate had jumped. After seeing the absolute horror in Legolas's eyes, Arwen backed away. His heart rate slowed, his breathing returned to normal, but the fear was still in his eyes. 

            "Not many know it," Arwen murmured, "but there _is a cure. He must find his true love." _

            "No," whispered Aragorn. "There is another way. There has to be." 

            Every time Arwen or Aragorn had approached Legolas, he would grapple for his bow. This seemed to be tiring him out considerably. 

            "He will slip into the shadow soon," Arwen murmured dully to Aragorn. Aragorn opened his mouth to object, but no words came. Arwen was right. Legolas was dying. 

            When Galadriel returned from night watch, she found Legolas looking the worst she'd ever seen an Elf. His eyes were wide open in fear, but he wasn't making a sound. "Legolas?" she asked. Again, he saw the Orcs. He started to begin the search for his bow and arrow, but something made him stop. He looked square into the front Orc's (actually Eowyn's) eyes. He knew his end was coming. And he would accept it with dignity.

            Eowyn seemed to sense this change in him and leaned slowly towards him. When he did not move, she kissed him quickly. Hurriedly, she drew back, surprised at what she had just done.

            Legolas was stirring. He did not seem pained as he had earlier. Eowyn stifled her scream for Arwen. Legolas blinked a few times, and to Eowyn's delight, smiled.

            "It's good to see you, Eowyn," he whispered, and with that, fell asleep, not into tortured dreams but gentle slumber. Eowyn sat there for quite some time until she felt Legolas's hand on her shoulder. To her great surprise, he boosted himself up. Feeling dizzy with shock, Eowyn embraced him in a warm hug that made her burst into tears. She looked at him through watery eyes and saw several silver droplets trickling down his face. She rubbed her eyes, and his tears were gone. Replacing them was a smile that made her heart soar. 


	4. To Rivendell

            Aragorn offered to let Eowyn and Arwen ride the group's only horse (Eowyn's) to Rivendell, to which Eowyn replied sharply, "I kill orcs and hunt and stand guard and yet you still consider me a lady?"

            Aragorn laughed and said admittedly, "It is true, Lad-" He stopped himself just in time to escape Eowyn's ferocious glare. 

"-Eowyn, you are one of the most skilled hands to guide a horse's reins or hold a warrior's bow." Eowyn blushed and ducked her head behind Legolas, who playfully leaned forward to expose Eowyn and her blushing cheeks.

            Suddenly Aragorn, who was riding the horse at the moment, dropped off the horse and onto the ground below, moaning. Lying face down, Arwen could see nothing wrong with him, but evil magic was abundant in many ways including stealth. She rolled him over, a feat she accomplished rather easily noting his size and weight compared to hers. Aragorn was laughing at her. She gasped and tried to restrain from hitting him.

            "Aragorn! You almost had me there!" Aragorn's eyes twinkled. Arwen scowled. "I'll get you back," she warned, while Aragorn was still chuckling.

            "Aragorn never told me he like practical jokes," commented Eowyn.

            "Well, la- I'm sorry, Eowyn," Legolas shook his head, deftly avoiding a possible blow to the shoulder. "When you met Aragorn, the circumstances were quite different than they are now. For example, two humans and two Elves were not trying to crowd themselves onto a beauty of a horse like yours."

            Aragorn drew Eowyn aside. "You needn't be worrying about _me playing practical jokes. If we're not on the warpath, they're a given. Just wait til we stop for the night and Legolas sees his saddle."_

            "His saddle?" Eowyn repeated, craning her neck to see. 

            "You can't see it just yet, but you will soon enough." With that puzzling comment, Aragorn sped up to join Arwen.

            As it grew dark and the moon hung low in the sky, they decided to set up camp for the night. Aragorn lit a fire in the middle of a ring of sturdy rocks and its flames cast dancing shadows everywhere, including the seat of Legolas's breeches. 

            "Is the fire doing that to my mere mortal eyes, or-" Eowyn began, but Arwen clapped a hand over her mouth.

            "Let him find out for himself," Arwen smiled. Legolas walked beside them and attempted to sit down, but something was blocking his way. A small swarm of moths were gathering around the back of Legolas's pants.

            "That's odd," frowned Legolas. "Moths are only attracted to light, and there certainly isn't..." Legolas's words grew hesitant as his eyes slid to his three companions, looking wide-eyed up at him. None made a sound. Arwen and Eowyn were actually quite skilled at keeping their faces blank and emotionless. Perhaps a little _too_ skilled. Legolas shot a questioning look at the two women, and suddenly they burst into random talk.

            "So you take a few spoonfuls of oak root extract and let it seep into your hair, making it shiny but..."

            "I may be tired and weary from the long road, but I _do know when something is amiss." Not daring to wait any longer, Legolas sprinted to the nearby pond. Not expecting to see any reflections in the dark ripples of water, Legolas was shocked to see what looked like letters on the back of his pants._

            "L...E...G...G...Y...L...O...C...K...S," Legolas read aloud. The letters were quite clear, only they were backwards in the reflection. "Okay," he stomped back to where the others were sitting. "Explain this, please." He looked sternly at Aragorn.

            "I admit, it was I who painted your breeches. But on exactly what 'Leggy Locks' means, someone else knows better than me," Aragorn smiled, motioning to Eowyn. 

            "When I was a young girl, I heard tales and songs about the great archer prince Legolas. I misinterpreted his name, but this fit the song well."

            "Song? What song?" asked Arwen mischievously.

            "Oh, just one I made up. It's quite horrible actually. I was but six years old at the time."

            "At least tell us what it was called," Aragorn said.

            "Leggy Locks," blushed Eowyn.

            "So that _was_ what you were saying in your sleep," said Aragorn even more mischievously than Arwen. Eowyn paled.

            "You are correct, Eowyn. I did overhear another revealing thought of yours. I will not say it aloud, but only because it is  obvious already." Eowyn let out a slow sight of relief. It wouldn't do any good for Legolas to hear what, or rather, who, she was dreaming about.


End file.
